wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
You Decide What Happens Next (PLEASE COME ADD TO IT)
Hello! So this is basically a story where I wrote the first chapter and you (the readers and now authors) get to finish the story! Anyone can write a chapter, so feel free to join! I can't wait to see how weirdly awesome/crazy this becomes! (I really hope someone comes and writes so I don't look like an idiot, but whatever.) One The NightWing tore through the rainforest as fast as a speeding bullet, landing clumsily on her forelegs, her talons seeping into the cool wet mud beneath her. She was going to be late, again. ''The trees here were much too dense to fly in, so the NightWing dragoness had been forced to run, which was her last resort. Queen Bloodspiller's words echoed through her mind like ghosts. "If you're late again, Dreamwalker," she had hissed. "I will assure you that it will be your last." ''Last time why? ''She had wondered. ''Last time I'm late because I got kicked off the council, or last time because she murdered me? Dreamwalker wouldn't put it past the prophetic queen, after all, she held monthly gatherings where she would decapitate her prisoners alive in front of dragonets. As Dreamwalker jumped over a fallen log, she realized that the normally extremely noisy jungle had turned oddly silent. Whipping her head around, she noticed that all the birds that normally fluttered around had disappeared, and that all the lizards on the ground had vanished from sight. As Dreamwalker put another uneasy black foot in front front of the other, she caught sight of movement in the corner of her emerald eyes. She twisted her head around, demanding to find the source, but could only see the leafy green of the forest. She sighed, she was going to be late, and she would be fired, or killed, depending on Bloodspiller's mood. The scales on the back of her neck suddenly stood up, and she had the most suspicious feeling that she was being watched. A figure slowly materialized in the treetops in front of her, rasping and wheezing as it did so. Dreamwalker yelped as she caught sight of the figure's face. two It was Queen Bloodspiller. “My majesty!” Dreamwalker said, stricken by the ribs and cloudy eyes. “Dreamwalker,” Bloodspiller hissed. “You failed me!” The queen of the NightWings lept and pinned her down. “NO! PLEASE, my majesty!” Dreamwalker cried. “Dreamwalker, wake up!” A voice shouted in her ear. “PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!” Dreamwalker yelped. “It’s me.” Her sister, Silverseer, said, amused. “Just another nightmare.” Dreamwalker said. “Really? Those nightmares are getting kinda prophetic. Like, I think they actually WILL happen!” Silverseer said. “NO! PLEASE NO NO NO!” Dreamwalker yelped. “Just pulling you leg little sis!” Silverseer said. “Right. Well, let’s go.” Dreamwalker said, taking a deep breath. Silverseer rolled her eyes and led Dreamwalker outside, to where the queen was waiting, with the others of the council. “Dreamwalker. Your late.” Bloodspiller said. “Well, it was a nightmare that delayed her, and it was probaly because of you!” Silverseer growled. Silverseer lept at Bloodspiller, And clawed the Queen. Three Snarling with fury, Bloodspiller dodged with a swift movement and caught the offending talon with little effort. Her expression darkened, and she said smoothly, "You dare defy me Silverseer? You do know what happens to those who cross me, don't you?" Silkily, the queen pointed vaguely in the direction of her dungeons. Any dragon with sense knew that prisoners who ended up in the dungeons would never escape, let alone leave with their lives. It was the last stop before brutal execution. With a twitch of her talons, Queen Bloodspiller summoned the guards from the sides of the room. Dreamwalker felt her heart pound as the armed dragons fell upon Silverseer and savagely bound her wrists and muzzle in chains. "Take her to the dungeons. I will deal with the pest later." Turning back to the rest of the Council, Bloodspiller continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Dreamwalker, dear, do you have any suggestions on what we should do with the RainWing threat?" Dreamwalker was thinking in horror, I can't believe she took big sis. She was the toughest dragon I know. And she could be executed! How can I save her, I'm too weak! Stammering and wringing her claws, Dreamwalker found her voice deserted her. She quailed under Bloodspiller's expectant stare. Speaking up for her in her place, another Council member advised, "We could always use more force. It worked in the past." Growling in frustration, Bloodspiller lashed her tail. "I was expecting a brighter strategy from you Darkflier. They are clearly catching on to what we're doing, and we've been losing too many dragons." Dreamwalker zoned out of the rest of the conversation as she plotted her sister's escape. There was no one else to rely on but herself. She had to save Silverseer before it was too late. Four “LET ME GO! What about Dreamwalker, my little sister?!” Silverseer roare through the bars. “Sorry, no can do.” The NightWing guard said. He shrugged and turned. Silverseer sat down, frustrated, and sighed. “That’s it, you’ll die here.” A dragon said in the cage next to her. She turned to look at him. He was a handsome, tall IceWing. “Oh yeah, hi. I’m a prince. Prince Snow tiger, my mom made me go here to get arrested my NightWings.” He said. “We’re not ALL bad!” Silverseer protested. “Yeah, whatever. I just wanna go home. Even if mom hates me.” Snow tiger said. “Hey, what if you help me get to my sister, and I help you get to the ice kingdom?” Silverseer asked, lowering her voice. “It might work.” Snow tiger whispered. He reached through the bars, and he and Silverseer shook talons. Silverseer hard to keep down a blush. Tis was it. She was going back. Five And then everyone decided to eat a blueberry before going. Six Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Shadepoolcats) Category:Genre (Romance)